Bed Bugs
by microgirl
Summary: Castle and Beckett have a horrible case of bed bugs...Caskett family fluff


_Bed Bugs_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in regards to Castle; the show and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren't me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance._

_Author's Note: This is a big, old pile of fluff. Seriously, very sugary sweet that I hope you have a toothbrush handy. Thank you to my invaluable betas, Smacky30 and EllipsesBandit. Thank you very much for stopping by and reading._

* * *

"Should we get him up?"

"No. It's Saturday; he can sleep in a little longer. He hasn't been sleeping well all week."

"I think some super chocolate-y chip pancakes would make him feel better."

"Because that's healthy."

"I'll cut some bananas to put on top."

Mommy sighed. "Fine, I'll be in the shower."

After his parents left their room, Sammy snuggled down into the sheets. He was warm and comfortable and best of all there were no monsters in his parents' bed.

The stupid monsters had been hiding under his bed all week. They were so sneaky; they would hide from Mommy and Daddy when they checked before bedtime. But Sammy knew they were still there 'cause Brad at preschool told him the monsters come out at night and try to grab you when you get out of bed. Brad had seen a movie about monsters under the bed with his big brother so he knew it was true.

Sammy had asked Mommy and Daddy and even Lexi, who was older than stupid Brad's big brother, and they told him monsters weren't real. But Sammy still heard them at night…waiting. He tried to be brave, but he just couldn't. He cried for Mommy to come to his room. Mommy was a superhero; Daddy said so all the time so the monsters wouldn't get Mommy.

Mommy had gotten him, and Sammy was able to sleep in the bed with Daddy. Even though Daddy sometimes snored (and he snored LOUD), he liked being able to sleep with Mommy and Daddy. When Mommy brought him down, Daddy promised Sammy they would build a trap for the monsters. They said they would even call Lexi to come over and help; that made Sammy feel lots better. They would all get the dumb monsters and Sammy could sleep in his room again. Because even though he liked his Mommy and Daddy's bed, they didn't have the same superhero sheets as he did.

Sammy dozed for a little while longer, hugging his Ironman teddy bear to him. But then the smell of Daddy's pancakes woke him up. Pancakes were great, but he kinda wished Daddy had made s'morelettes because that was the best breakfast in the whole wide world.

He was about to get up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Quickly, Sammy hid under the sheets, and pulled the blankets over his head. This was the best plan ever. He would hide and Mommy would never know where he was!

"Sammy, baby, are you awake?" He heard Mommy ask. He tried to stay quiet as possible so she would never find him.

"Sammy? You want some of Daddy's pancakes?" This time she shook his body. He giggled a little, but still didn't say anything.

She hummed. "Well, that's not Sammy. But I don't see him anywhere. Maybe Daddy has seen him…Hey, Castle!"

That was Daddy. Even better. He could trick Daddy too! This was going to be epic!

A moment later, he heard Daddy's voice in the room. "What's up? You guys ready for pancakes?"

"Almost. Have you seen Sammy?"

"Noooooooo. He's not with me."

"He's not with me either. And I know this lump isn't him." Mommy poked his body again, making Sammy squirm.

"If that's not Sammy, you know what that lump is then, right?"

"What?"

"Bed bugs!" Daddy exclaimed.

"_Bed bugs_?!" Mommy gasped.

"Yes!" Daddy told her. "I read they can get really, really big."

"Yuck! What do we do?"

"It's a two person job. We have to attack it from either side otherwise it might get away."

"Gotcha…I'm ready when you are."

What were they doing? Sammy wanted to know, but he didn't want to peek from out of the covers.

"Okay, Kate, you ready. One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" Mommy and Daddy yelled at the same time. The next thing Sammy knew he felt the two of them start to tickle him! There were tickles everywhere! He yelled and squealed, but he was trapped under the sheets. And no matter what he did, Sammy felt Mommy and Daddy's hands wiggling over his feet and belly and arm pits.

Finally, _finally_ they stopped tickling him, and after trying really hard, Sammy finally came out of the tangle of sheets. Daddy was sitting on one side of him while Mommy was sitting on the other side. Both of them were smiling down at him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Putting her hand on her chest, Mommy let out a big breath. "It's not a bed bug. It's just Sammy."

"You can never be too careful," Daddy grinned.

Sammy sighed. "I was trying to hide from you guys! I was gonna trick you!"

Daddy ruffled his hair, and Sammy laughed. "It would have been a very good trick."

"Now that we are done with tricks, can I have my good morning kiss?" Mommy smiled her special smile. Sliding over, Sammy turned his nose up, and Mommy rubbed her nose against his in their Eskimo kiss.

"Now," she started, smoothing Sammy's bed head. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Indeed!" Daddy roared. "I have made special chocolate-y chip pancakes and bacon and eggs for breakfast. It will give us extra special energy to build our monster trap. And even better…" He leaned down to get nose to nose with Sammy. "Alexis said she would be here soon to help us."

"Yaaaay!" Sammy jumped into Daddy's arms.

"The monsters are no match for the Castles!" And Sammy cheered along with his parents.


End file.
